jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Scharmützel von Devaron
|Gleichzeitige= |Nächste=Scharmützel von Toydaria |Konflikt=Klonkriege |Datum= |Ort=Devaron, Tempel von Eedit |Ergebnis=Sieg der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme |Kontrahent1= *Galaktische Republik *Jedi-Orden |Kontrahent2=Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme |Kommandeure1= *Halsey † *Knox † *Trauma † |Kommandeure2=Savage Opress |Truppen1=ARF-Soldaten |Truppen2= *''Punworcca 116''-Klasse Solarsegler *B2-Superkampfdroiden *B1-Kampfdroiden |Verluste1= Sämtliche Truppen |Verluste2= Alle Kampfdroiden }} Lehnübersetzung aus Monster (Dooku: „The Jedi are in control of a vital outpost on the jungle planet of Devaron...a temple.“ Savage: „A temple?“ Dooku: „Do not be fooled, Savage. The Temple of Eedit serves only as a front for the military operations of the Republic. It is essential that we seize the temple if the Separatists ever hope to take control of that corner of the galaxy. You shall go to Devaron…and take what is rightfully ours.“) Das Scharmützel von Devaron war eine während der Klonkriege angesiedelte Auseinandersetzung auf dem Planeten Devaron. Sie stellte zeitgleich eine Prüfung des Zabrak Savage Opress dar, einem Schüler des Sith-Lords Dooku. Vorgeschichte Nachdem der Sith-Lord Dooku von seinem Meister die Order bekommen hatte, seine persönliche Attentäterin Asajj Ventress zu eliminieren, befahl der Graf während der Schlacht im Sullust-System die Zerstörung des Kommandoschiffs auf dem sich Ventress befand. Die totgeglaubte Dunkle Jedi machte sich daraufhin nach Dathomir auf, wo sie die Hilfe Talzins erbat. Nach einem gescheiterten Versuch, Dooku durch ein Attentat zu töten und so zur Rache zu gelangen, kontaktierte Talzin den Sith-Lord, um ihm einen neuen Schüler anzupreisen. Dooku willigte ein und traf auf Serenno die Nachtschwestern, die dem Sith-Lord Savage Opress vorstellten. Insgeheim gehorchte Savage der Order der Nachtschwestern und nicht primär Dooku, da der Zabrak durch ein Ritual verwandelt worden war. Um Savages Macht zu testen, entsandte Dooku seinen neuen Diener nach Devaron. Schlachtverlauf Mit Dookus ''Punworcca 116''-Klasse Solarsegler war es Savage möglich, nach Devaron zu gelangen. Dort waren bereits mehrere Kampfdroiden dabei, den Tempel zu stürmen, wurden jedoch von dem Jedi-Meister Halsey und seinem Padawan Knox, sowie einer Reihe ARF-Soldaten, darunter auch der Klon Trauma, zurückgeschlagen. Nach der Landung auf der Oberfläche machte sich der Zabrak sofort daran den Tempel anzugreifen und setzte in Richtung des Gebäudes an. Dabei zerstörte er nicht nur Klonsoldaten, sondern auch seine eigenen Verbündeten. Als Savage am Tempel von Eedit ankam, attackierte Halsey den Krieger, verlor jedoch sein Lichtschwert. Kurz darauf wurde er von der Vibrolanze Savages erstochen. Auch Knox wurde schnell von dem Zabrak niedergestreckt und der Tempel kam unter die Kontrolle der Konföderation. Nachwirkungen Zitat aus Monster („I foresee we will do great things together. I shall teach you the ways of the dark side. Soon, your powers will rival that of the great Sith Lord, Darth Maul. We will be even more powerful than Lord Sidious. We shall rule the galaxy together, my apprentice.“) Nachdem Opress die republikanischen Einheiten vernichtet hatte, kehrte er nach Serenno zurück. Dort berichtete er von seinem schnellen Erfolg auf Devaron. Angetan von Opress' schnellen und gezielten Sieg, erklärte er den Zabrak zu seinem Schüler. Zu dieser Zeit hegte er die Hoffnung, eines Tages gemeinsam mit Savage Opress die Galaxis zu regieren und Darth Sidious zu stürzen. Quellen * * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege Kategorie:Legends en:Battle at the Temple of Eedit es:Batalla en el Templo de Eedit it:Battaglia al Tempio di Eedit